A relative of Trance Gemini
by Fantasy-Muse
Summary: Trances' people decide to send some help. Takes place during Season five.I've finally finished the story, but I might continue it later.
1. Exisitng from the Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the series Andromeda, but Tribune does.

Author's Note: This story takes place after.

"I existed from all eternity and, behold, I am here; and I shall exist till the end of time, for my being has no end." -_Kahlil Gibran__, "Anthem of Humanity"_

Existing from the Beginning

Ilandere looked around the Council Chamber impatiently while the Elders talked amongst themselves on how to deal with The Incident. She closed her eyes trying to remember the being they where talking about. She was one of the Sun Children and was at times a little hard to restrain. Ciro said she was the destroyer of the Great Evil, and did not deserve this treatment. "Well, if she had just followed orders then this wouldn't be happening," She thought smugly. She heard the murmurings cease and opened her eyes. Sulwen was standing in front of the council looking nervous.

"Sulwen how is Synnove?" asked the Head Elder.

"Synnove claimed she was too young, but I was able to convince her that she was not for the responsibility that has been given to her. She has helped the Captain already without expending her energies too much. Let us not forget that she has spent time in her true form, and is still weak in many ways."

"Sulwen, thank you may sit down. We will now discuss the matter and convene later today." Said the Head Elder.

Ilandere started to move towards the exit when she felt a pull on her tail. She turned around to see Bardo standing behind her holding her tail. "Bardo, I haven't seen you in ages. How is it going?" she asked.

Bardo gave her a hug then said "Busy, being a Planet Child can take a lot out of you. I don't know how many planes, dimensions and universes I've visited in the past week." He smiled weakly and asked "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine, I'm just worried that she might have done something wrong and we might need to fix it again for the Prefect Future. If you're going to ask how we should do that, don't. " Bardo held up in hands in defense, and said "How about we go for lunch?" Ilandere nodded in agreement, and they walked to dining hall.

* * *

Ilandere settled into her chair and wrapped her tail around her leg to keep to it safe. The Head Elder rose from her seat and spoke "We have discussed the matter and come to the conclusion that one of the Moon Children must be sent to council her. Ilandere, please step forward." Ilandere rose from her chair and walked to the front of the chambers. She held herself straight and tried to keep her tail from twitching.

"Ilandere, the Council of Elders gives you the mission of helping you Synnove in times of need. We selected you instead of the other Moon Children present, because we felt that you are more qualified to handle this situation."

"I am greatly honored that the Council would choose me for such a great mission. I shall do the best I can." Ilandere bowed her head and disappeared in a mist of silver and gray.

* * *

Beka looked up at the night sky and barely noticed an asteroid streaking through the sky.

"Beautiful night, isn't?' asked a voice behind her. Beka turned her head and Dylan leaning against the doorframe.

"I still can't believe that I'm in my home system and sometimes I feel like I need to be pinched," said Dylan as he stood next to Beka. Just as Beka was going to pinch Dylan the whole building shook from an asteroid hitting the ground not far from the building.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Beka as she dusted herself off.

"Just another asteroid hitting the planet, that's all. I'm surprised you haven't gotten used to it," said Rhade from the doorway smugly. Beka pursed her lips but said nothing.

* * *

Lev eyes opened as soon as he felt the ground shaking. "'Nother rock must hit close by," he thought. He rolled out of bed to check on his property and calm his nerves. He just couldn't stand it when meteors came crashing down on his property, and ruined his livelihood. He walked out and nearly fell into the gaping crater where his front lawn should've been. "Shit, this is gonna take forever to fill in, and by the time I've got that done another ones gonna come crashing down in the same spot," he thought glumly. He stepped into the creator and noticed a person lying in the center. He walked over to body and prodded it gently with his foot. He heard the person moan softly. He gently picked the body up and carried into his home. He laid the body his bed and covered it with blanket. He saw in the light that it was young woman with silvery-white skin and short silvery-blonde hair. She was wearing a tight silvery-gray leather shirt and pants. He sat in a chair next to the bed to keep watch over her. He felt like he was in the presence of stars themselves.

* * *

"Listen, you've got to see this to believe me, Herb. She's got pointy ears and a tail. She's got to be some sort of freak of nature. She withstood an asteroid hitting her and there's not a broken bone on her. You've got believe that she's something, right?" Lev said.

Herb looked at the elderly man coolly before saying "Fine, Lev. I'll take a look at your mystery being. Where is she?"

"I've got her tied up at home, and she was out cold when I left to come get you."

Herb nodded as he rose from his chair slowly to ease his aching bones. "I wonder what poor Lev has got himself into this time," he thought.

Lev opened the door to let the gaunt man in before him. Herb gasped as he saw lying on the bed was a young woman who looked just like Lev described.

"It seems, Lev. You've stumbled upon a gold mine of sorts. How much do ya want for her?"

"I don't know sir. I just wanted to be sure that I wasn't going insane or something. I guess water to last me a couple of months will be fine, if that's all right with you sir."

"That's a good bargain, Lev. I'll have my men come by later today to pick her up. We'll finish the deal then." Replied Herb and he walked out of the door. Herb climbed into his awaiting land ship. He smiled himself and thought of all money he get from exhibiting this creature. "I've landed on a gold mine and Lev, doesn't even know it."

"Where to Sir," asked the driver.

"Home, no the office."

"As you say Sir," replied the driver.

* * *

"Ahh, Rhade, come in, come in my boy," said Herb motioning him to sit in a chair.

Rhade took a seat and said "So what do you need done, Herb? Another person starting to give you the willies, or do you need a competitor knocked off?"

"Not this time Rhade. I need to guard a little treasure will have in my care in a short while. I need you to make sure nothing happens to it, and you are not to kill anyone unless I give the ordered to. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, you do, Herb."

"That's good to hear, 'cause I don't want to explain to the townspeople like I had to last time I used your services." Said Herb as he leaned over the desk and looked into Rhades' eyes. Rhade to a drink of alcohol before saying "I get it Herb, I am not dense. So when should I be here to watch the treasure?"

There was a knock on the door and Herb said "Come in." Herbs' personal guard commander strode up to Herb and whispered into his ear. Herb smiled from ear to ear. "It appears, Rhade that your job begins right now. Please follow me."

The trio walked through a maze of corridors final arriving at their destination a few minutes later.

"Mr. Bloughton, I would like to warn you that she did try and bite one of my men on the way over here. So I recommend you stay a few feet from her to ensure your safety. That goes for you too." The commander walked in first and said "I present to you, Mr. Bloughton, a very strange creature."

Herb looked at the young woman who was pacing back and forth in a cell. She was wearing a tight silvery-gray leather shirt and pants. Her silvery-blonde hair was cropped short and interwoven with strange looking gems. Her skin seemed to shimmer with silvery hues in the false light. He gasped when he saw a tail swinging behind the woman.

"Is that thing real," he whispered to his commander.

"As far as we know it is, Mr. Bloughton." replied the commander.

"Rhade, this is the treasure, you shall be guarding for the time being. Only my commander can let you out. So don't try anything sneaky."

Rhade looked at the young woman who continued to pace the cell. He took out his flask and was about to take a drink when it was snatched from him. "Not on this job, Rhade. You need to be sober and alert, this time," said Herb as he held the flask in his bony hand. Rhade reached out to strangle Herb, but was intersected by the commander.

"If you want to live and get payment, don't ever do that again. My men can and would kill you if any harm ever came to me," threatened Herb. Rhade backed off and took a seat on an overturned barrel. The commander and Herb left the room silently. Rhade watched the woman as she paced back and forth endlessly. After a few minutes of this it started to grate his nerves. "Would you just sit down?! You're not going anywhere soon!" he yelled.

Ilandere stopped and looked at the Nietzchean intensely then said "You miss her don't you? You drink to cover the pain that's there, but just doesn't go away, does it?"

"And what you know of about pain?" Rhade countered.

"I was there when the first being felt pain and I will be there when last being feels pain," she replied strangely. "Like the old Earth saying goes, I am the alpha and the omega, the beginning and the end, the first born and the last born."

"You go on believing that, lady," he muttered under his breath.

"I shall, Rhade, I shall for all time," replied Ilandere.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Rhade lately?" asked Dylan.

"From what I've heard he's got a job guarding something for a Mr. Herb Bloughton. Rumor has it that Mr. Bloughton hasn't allowed him a drop of alcohol since he started the job," replied Beka.

"A sober Rhade! That's something I'd love to see," said Harper gleefully.

"Well here's your chance, Harper," said a voice behind Harper.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" asked Harper glumly.

Beka nodded her head yes and Harpers' face fell. "Uhh, sorry 'bout that, Rhade," replied Harper. "I was, I umm...."

"Just stop before you dig yourself further into a hole, Mr. Harper," advised Dylan. Harper closed his mouth and said nothing else.

"Where have you been for the past couple of days?" asked Beka.

"Working and counting the days 'till I could drink, again. Give me some of your best," said Rhade as he took a seat at the bar.

A hush fell over the crowd as a gnarled old man walked into the bar and over to Rhade. "You still want to get paid? Then I recommend you put the drink down and follow me, Rhade," chided Herb. Rhade slammed the glass and turned to face Herb. "Don't test my patience, old man."

"I've got the money which means I've got the power to tell you what to do. Remember that Rhade, if you want to work for me," countered Herb as he walked out the door. Rhade got up and followed Herb out of the bar. Dylan, Beka and Harper got up and followed Rhade out of the bar. Dylan stopped in his tracks when he saw sitting in a cage was a woman who looked an awful lot like Trance. Beka and Harper bumped into him and then noticed the woman sitting in the cage. Her face was silvery-white but appeared to be very pale. Her ears were slightly pointed. She was wearing a tight silvery-gray leather shirt and pants. Her blonde-silvery hair was cut short and interwoven with strange looking gems. Harper noticed a small flicking motion by one of the woman's legs.

"Beka, do you see that? She's got a tail just like when Trance was purple!" he whispered. "She's got be some sort of relative of Trances'. We've got help her."

"Harper, how can we help her? There are three of us versus Rhade and those guards. How are we going to get at her with out getting killed?" replied Beak in a whisper.

"We should take this discussion in a more secure place, alright," commanded Dylan. The trio walked to where the Maru was parked.

Ilandere looked longingly at the trio as they left the town square.

"Folks, what I have before you is a being never seen before. This is a genuine alien, not an imitation as some folks have been claiming. All it costs to see her up close is just a small price. I'm not asking for you to give up much to see this being up close."

A guard poked Ilandere with prod forcing her to get up. She heard gasps coming from the crowd as the realized she had a tail.

"You better start acting happy or it's gonna come down hard on ya later, missy," whispered a guard fiercely. Ilandere could feel a meteor coming close to the town. She stood still, and closed her eyes. She lifted her hands up towards the sky and concentrated on bringing the meteor closer to her. Her hands started to glow in a white-silvery light and then there was a loud crashing sound as the meteor hit the ground. The crowd became a confused mob of people trying to flee to safety.

"This is what you get for messing with an Avatar! I can create, preserve or destroy at my whim! Let this be a lesson to all of you, especially you Herb!" Ilandere screamed over the voices of the crowd. She climbed out of the wrecked cage and was about to run away when a hand grabbed her hand. It dragged her through the crowd into darkened doorway. When they reached the doorway, Rhade said "What the hell are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Ilandere smiled and replied "I can't die; I'm everlasting like the Universe itself."

"Okay, Miss Mystery. I need to get you to Dylan. He'd know how to handle this stuff better than me," Rhade said. He pulled out a flask and took a drink to calm his nerves. "How am I going to get you to Dylan without attracting too much attention?" he thought aloud. He noticed some laundry laying on the ground from an overturned basket. He grabbed a long sleeve coat and scarf.

"Puts these on," he said.

Ilandere looked at him puzzled but took the clothes. She held them but did nothing.

"I said put them on now! Do you want go back to Herb?!" He asked fiercely.

Ilandere shook her head no.

"That's what I thought, so put them on now or I'll take you back to Herb."

Ilandere but the coat on and wrapped the scarf around her head, and wrapped her tail around a leg. Rhade looked out of the doorway and when it was safe walked out of the doorway pulling Ilandere along. She struggled to keep up with his pace and several times straggled behind him. He kept the same pace until they reached the edge of town. When they were out of sight of the town Ilandere collapsed onto the ground. Rhade walked for a few more paces before he realized that Ilandere was no longer following him. He turned around and saw that she had collapsed into a ball. He walked back and sat on his feet. He gently shook Ilandere but got no response. He sighed and shook his head. A part of him just wanted to leave her there and walk away. But another part of him kept whispering that the most honorable thing to do was take her to Dylan. He scooped Ilandere and realized that she was relatively light. He became so involved with the task at hand that he didn't hear a ship pass by and land. It was a few paces before he heard his name being called.

"Hey, Rhade, Rhade! Do you need some help?" asked a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Beka standing there with the Maru behind her.

"I think I can make it, Beka," he said with the strain showing in his voice. He carried Ilandere into the med bay and set her down on the bed.

"She just collapsed after awhile," he replied to the questioning looks from Beka, Dylan and Harper.

"She looks fine, maybe just got exhausted after bringing down that meteor into town."

"You think that was her?" asked Beka.

"Yeah, she looked pretty mad at being caged up and paraded about like prized pet or something. She said she was some sort of avatar," replied Rhade.

"Synnove, I need to help Synnove," murmured Ilandere and then everything went black.

* * *

Beka stretched in the chair to keep from falling asleep. The mystery woman had been asleep for about two days and hadn't moved a bit. She got up and started to walk and out of the corner of her eye she saw the woman trying to get up.

"You're not going anywhere, missy. You've been asleep for about two days, and besides Dylan wants to talk to you," ordered Beka as she gently pushed Ilandere down on the bed.

"You do not understand, I must find Synnove and help her. She could be in danger! I really must see her," Ilandere as she pushed Beka back and tried to stand. Beka backed off and let Ilandere stand on her own. She had only taken two steps before falling down.

"Here, let me help you," offered Beka as she rushed over to Ilandere side.

"I can do this myself. I am not a helpless, innocent purple child. I am an Avatar and I don't need help from anyone."

Beka backed away fearing that the woman might try and harm her. She edged toward the door and locked it once she out. She ran into the cockpit and found Dylan sitting there staring out the widow.

"Dylan, she's awake and has one hell of a temper. I locked her in the med bay; she tired to get up but was only able to take two steps. If she is some how related to Trance, how's Trance going to know her?"

"We'll find that out when they meet, but in the mean time I would like to talk with her," said Dylan as he rose from a seat.

The pair walked to the med bay in silence. Once they reached the med bay door, they heard sobbing. Beka opened the door and saw that Ilandere had not moved from her spot, but she was crying softly. Dylan walked in and sat on the balls of his feet.

"Is everything all right?" he asked. The woman shook her head no. "I've ruined everything. I shouldn't have lost my temper back there and now I'm too weak to find Synnove." She said and started to sob, again.

"Why don't we talk about what happened over some food?" offered Dylan.

"I would like that very much, please." She said between sobs.

Dylan got up and said to Beka "Why don't you go grab some food for our guest and I'll talk to her. Beka nodded in agreement and walked toward the kitchen.

Dylan offered his hand which Ilandere grabbed onto. He helped her up and guided her to an empty chair. She sat down and looked right in the eyes.

"My name is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant, and I would prefer it if you called me Dylan. And what is your name?"

"My name is Ilandere."

"Ilandere that is a very pretty name," said Dylan.

Ilandere smiled and said "It derives from the Basque name meaning Moon Woman."

"I would like to know who this Synnove is. I might be able to locate this person for you."

"I would like to tell you but I am not sure I can trust some of your friends. They appear to have greed going through their minds, and might return to me to my captor at a moment's notice."

"I don't think they would do a thing like that especially if they know they'll have to go through me first."

"You are a kind man, Captain Dylan Hunt. I....." Ilandere stopped when she saw Beka peeking through the door. She put her head down and slumped in her chair.

"Ilandere, Ilandere is everything all right?" asked Dylan.

Ilandere remained mute and her tail started to twitch rapidly. Dylan turned around and saw Beka standing behind him with some food. She gave the plate to Dylan and walked out.

"I can't understand what her problem is," thought Beka as she walked out.

"Ilandere, would you like something to eat?"

"Is she gone?" asked Ilandere quietly.

"Yeah, Beka left. Is there a problem with Beka?"

"There are things only certain people should hear, and she is one who must not hear what I am telling you." Ilandere casually replied. "May I have something to eat, or is the questioning going to continue?"

Dylan handed her the plate and Ilandere ate silently. She set the plate on the floor, and looked right into Dylan's eyes.

"I must meet your friend, Trance Gemini. She is my friend Synnove," said Ilandere.

Dylan looked at her startled that she knew Trance's name out of the blue. "How do you know Trance is Synnove?" he asked.

"I could see it in your eyes that you thought since she is an Avatar and I resemble her then I must be an Avatar. Nothing, can escape you Captain Dylan Hunt."

"Can you prove to me that you are an Avatar?"

Ilandere nodded her head and her eyes flashed several moons circling a planet which in turn moved about a sun.

"Wow," was all that Dylan could say.

"It not as impressive as what the Sun Avatars can do. If you need more proof I can show you my tattoo."

Ilandere turned around to show Dylan a tattoo of a crescent moon on the base of her neck. He noticed above it something written in a very small script. He tried to see if it was in Common but the lettering was too small for him to see.

"What does it say it on your neck?" he asked.

"I am become Death, the shatter of Worlds. It comes from a sacred texts belonging to a religion found on Earth."

"That doesn't sound positive for such a gentle person, such as your self."

"Oh we are not always gentle beings." Ilandere chuckled. "Avatars can Create Preserve or Destroy as they are given orders to. Synnove Trance was granted greater freedom because the Elders knew she would be working with a Paradine. I was sent here to help her since she has lost so much in memory."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because out of everyone here, you are the most honorable person I have met. These people have no honor that is worthy of trust from an Avatar."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her? She's got a tail and pointed ears! There's no place for her to blend in and she doesn't know a single person here," yelled Herb at his commander. "Get out of here and don't show your face till you've got her."

The commander scrambled out of there nearly bumping into Rhade. "What are you doing here?" the commander sneered.

"I'm here to collect my payment."

"You aren't going to get anything cause you let her go. Mr. Bloughton is really mad, and it's your entire fault."

Rhade rolled his eyes and walked into Herbs' office and saw the old man was in rage. Rhade took a seat and looked at Herb.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I've come collect my money, Herb."

"You're not getting anything 'cause she isn't here. You didn't perform the duty I hired you for! I hired you to guard her and she got away! You'll get your fee doubled if you bring her back, alive."

"I want my payment Herb!"

"I'm offering you the original fee plus double that amount. Think about that Rhade."

Rhade got up from the chair and walked toward the door.

"Rhade, if you do agree to this, remember I want her alive and in one piece."

"Got it," Rhade said as he walked through the door.


	2. Memories and Dreams

Yesterday is but today's memory, and tomorrow is today's dream. - Kahlil Gibran

Memories and Dreams

"Where has my mysterious creature gone to? How is it possible for such a strange looking creature to disappear into thin air? I must find her!" thought Herb as he drummed his fingers on the desk. He heard a knock on the door and shouted "Come in." Commander Dentson came in and stood in front of Herbs' desk.

"Did you find her?"

"Not yet Mr. Bloughton, but we do have someone who would like to talk with you."

"Show 'im in."

"Yes, Mr. Bloughton."

Commander Dentson walked out and in came a hunched hooded figure that walked slowly. Herb waited until the figure had sat down before speaking.

"Would you like anything to drink before we begin?"

"No, I'm fine Mr. Bloughton." The figure croaked.

"I here you have information about the mystery creature that was in my belonging."

"Yes, I saw the creature along one your guards board a ship not far from town. The guard was carrying the creature."

"Thank you, my dear."

The figure got up and stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"If it's any help, I think heard the guard was called Rhade by a woman," said the hooded figure. The figure turned and walked out. Herb started to fume once the figure had left.

"How dare he do that? I offered a great source of income and he turns it down!? I'm going to get that SOB for betraying me like that. He is going to pay!" yelled Herb as he threw items from his desk across the room.

"Did you find the creature?" asked Commander Dentson as he poked his head in.

"It seems Rhade has taken her, but I don't know where. I want you to contact Aradastea; she'll help me find this traitor."

* * *

The hooded figure walked hunched over until reaching a dark alley way. It turned and walked down the alley before finding the hidden door. It looked over its shoulder and then knocked on it. The peephole slide open and the guard asked "What's the word?"

"The word is good, my good Sir," the figure replied softly. The guard opened the door and the figure walked in. It continued through a maze of corridors before reaching the heart of the building. It keyed in a code and the doors opened automatically. The figure walked in and took off the cloak revealing a middle aged woman with red hair streaked with gray, green eyes and a face deeply scarred.

"I shall have my revenge against you, Rhade. When I found out you killed my best spy and only child I swore I would get revenge and now I will. I shall have your body dragged through town until it is torn to pieces," she thought as she took a seat in the darkness. "Herb has taken the bait so well. I wonder how long it will take for him to contact me?"

Aradestea had little time to indulge in her glee before a knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in."

One of Aradestea maids stepped in and said "Mistress Aradestea Macha F'ynn, you have a guest waiting for you."

"Show the guest in, please. Have some food ready, too."

The maid bowed her head and walked out softly.

"It appears that Herb has come here quicker than I thought. This shall be very interesting indeed." Aradestea smiled internally at that thought.

The maid appeared with food on a platter and Herb following behind. The maid set the food down and announced "Mistress F'ynn, here to petition you a Mr. Bloughton."

"Mr. Bloughton have a seat, please."

Herb took a seat and the maid offered him food which he declined. She took some food and offered some to Aradestea which she took. The maid hurried out of the room locking it behind her.

"What can I do for you Herb?" asked Aradestea as she played with the food.

"Well, this is very embarrassing; it appears that one of my guards has made off with something of value. I...I..."

"And you need my help retrieving it the object and finding the guard?"

"Yeah, Aradestea," Herb replied.

"I need more information than what you have given me, Herb. Or do you expect me to know what you are looking for?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard the rumors, Aradestea."

"What rumors?" she asked feigning surprise.

"Recently, I purchased from Lev Horton, a being of rarity. It has some how disappeared with the help of one my hired help."

"Who is this person, Herb? I can't help you unless you tell the persons' name."

"Rhade," Herb said softly.

"I did not catch the name, please say it louder."

"Rhade, the person who helped her escape is Rhade. He's disappeared along my creature. I know I should have followed your advice and used your services but he appeared so trustworthy."

"Oh my dear Herb, you really should stop beating yourself up for this. You had no idea what he was planning. You must not forget that I at one time trusted him too. But he turned and killed one of my best spies. I feel I must help you out of sympathy for what has happened. If only I had pushed for him to be punished, but instead I believed it when he said it was a mistake. It seems the old saying is true, you can not trust those from the outside because they bring only evil."

Herb nodded his head in agreement.

"Remember Herb, you can come talk to me any time, but right now I have some business to attend to," said Aradestea. Herb rose and knocked on the door. The maid on the other side unlocked the door and Herb walked out. The maid signaled a guard to show Herb the door. She walked back in the room and took cleaned up the dishes. She left her mistress sitting in the dark room.

"So it appears the rumors are indeed true about the alien being. It is only a matter of time before Rhade slips up and one of my spies finds him. The first thing I shall cut out will be his tongue for all the lies he has spread, and then I'll have his fingers cut off one by one for murder of my daughter, Morgan. I promised my daughter I would get revenge, and I shall have it. I will also see that his friends are punished, too."

* * *

Ilandere stepped off the Maru and saw a redheaded woman standing there as if she was waiting for her. Ilandere looked at Trance and smiled. She knew she had found Synnove. Ilandere walked over to Trance and stood before her. She cupped her hands and they started to glow a silvery-gray hue. Suddenly there was a small moon floating in her hands. Trance frowned when a sun did not appear in her golden-orange glowing hands. Ilandere smiled understandingly and placed the moon into Trances' hands where it turned into a sun. Ilandere created another moon. The two women let go of the orbs which floated above the women and disappeared into a bright white light.

"Ilandere," Trance said.

"Trance," replied Ilandere.

The two women walked out of the hanger matching each others' steps.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Beka once Trance and Ilandere were out of sight.

"I don't know," replied Dylan. "But from the looks of it Ilandere just introduced herself to Trance."

* * *

"Mistress F'ynn, the man you seek frequents a bar not far from here. He is friends with the bartender and several others who frequent the bar. As of right now he is alone in the bar," said a kneeling woman.

"Runa, I want you to take a group of my best guards and seize this man. You are to bring him to me once he is in your custody. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Mistress F'ynn."

Runa rose up and backed out in a bowing position.

"Do not forget Runa, I want him alive!"

"Yes, Mistress F'ynn," replied Runa.

Rhade stared into his half drunken glass and wondered if he was ever if he was ever going to get payment from Herb.

"Hasn't been your day, has it?" asked a voice beside him. He turned his head and saw a tanned woman with long braided brown hair and a strange tattoo on her neck.

"Nope, it seems I can only get one drink here and according to the bartender I've already had my drink."  
"Why don't you let me buy you one?" asked Runa.

"That sounds good," replied Rhade.

"I'd like to buy a drink please," said Runa smiling sweetly at Harper. Harper poured the drink and set it in front of Runa. She was about to hand to Rhade when shouts distracted him.

"You still owe for the game I won!" yelled a burly looking man.

"You didn't win the game 'cause you were cheating! I saw you change cards several times!" replied an equally burly man.

"Then why didn't you challenge me when you had the chance," retorted the first man.

"You just kept playing them cards like crazy so I couldn't," said the second man as he shoved the first man.

"Hey, take the fight outside, please," ordered Harper. Both of the men eyed each Harper but stopped shoving each other. One of the men from the fight stormed out, overturning a few tables as he left.

Runa saw that everyone was distracted and poured a liquid into the drink. She tapped Rhade on the shoulder and said "Here's your drink, enjoy handsome." Rhade took the glass and chugged the drink down. After a few seconds he started to sway in his seat.

"Are you okay?" asked Runa in a concerned tone.

"Musta drank that too fast," replied Rhade.

"Why don't we go for a walk?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Rhade," interrupted Harper.

"I can take care of myself, Harper so butt out," said Rhade as he shakily got up from the stool.

"I can take care of your friend, you can trust me," said Runa as slipped of the stool. She stood next to Rhade and helped him walk out of the bar. Harper couldn't shake the feeling that Rhade had just walked into a trap and some how he had helped.

Runa helped the now drugged Rhade into a waiting vehicle.

"Where to Ma'am?" asked the driver.

"Home," Runa replied. She shoved Rhades' head to other side. "Such filth living in this part of town, and they seem to have no end to them." Runa thought as she looked out the window disapprovingly.

* * *

"What do you mean Rhade isn't here?" asked Beka.

"He left with some lady just a little while ago. He seemed a little out of it," replied Harper.

"What did the lady look like, Harper?" asked Beka.

"She looked really tan, had long brown hair in a braid and had a funny looking tattoo on her neck."

"What did the tattoo look like Harper?" demanded Beka.

"It was a snake with blood dripping from it, I think."

* * *

Rhade opened his and tried to get up but found himself chained to a chair. He heard a door open and someone walking close by. He heard a click and bright light shone on him.

"Well, the great and powerful Rhade has awakened from his nap. I have a little present for you," said Aradestea as she nodded at unknown person. Rhade felt a sharp pain in upper arm. He tried to bite at the woman but she jumped out of the way.

"What you now have flowing through your bloodstream are nanobots designed to attack certain cells in you body. I had these designed specially for you because someone like you deserves special things. " taunted a voice in front of him. Rhade tried to get up and lunge at the voice, but the chains held tight. The voice laughed and it was then Rhade realized who was taunting him.

"What the hell do you want, Aradestea?"

Aradestea laughed and said "Never one for chitchat are you, Rhade? Always to the point. I want to know where the creature is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine, if do not want to talk then I think a couple of hours without the antidote will make you talk."

Aradestea walked out of the room leaving Rhade to ponder his fate.

* * *

Dylan walked into the Hydroponics Bay expecting to see Ilandere and Trance there, but only Trance was present.

"Where's Ilandere?" asked a confused Dylan.

"She said she must commune with the Universe in a dark and quiet place." Trance replied not looking up from her gardening. Dylan turned around and wondered where Ilandere would be. He wandered the halls until he came upon the command deck. He thought he heard voices in there. He readied his force lance and stormed in, but all he saw was Ilandere sitting on the floor cross legged. He knelt down next to her.

"Ilandere," he whispered. He tapped her shoulder and could feel that her skin was ice cold. But just as he was going to say her name again, her eyes snapped opened, and she turned her head to face Dylan.

"Rhade is in trouble," said Ilandere. "You and Beka must help him. He may give up on the dream of tomorrow, and the memories of yesterday."

Ilandere turned her head forward and closed her eyes. Dylan tapped her shoulder but got no response. He got up and walked out of the command deck.

"He may give up on the dreams of tomorrow and the memories of yesterday," Dylan mulled. "What's that supposed to mean? What is with the cryptic remarks and Avatars?"

"Dylan! Hey Dylan, we've got a problem," yelled Beka as she ran down the corridor.

"Rhade is in trouble, isn't he?" asked Dylan.

An out of breath Beka nodded her head yes.

"Come on, we've to got to find him."

* * *

Rhade felt like a thousand nova bombs were going off in his body. He willed himself not to give in just yet. As his eyes started to close and head drop he felt like someone was trying to comfort him. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a silvery object hovering close by, but he fell unconscious before he could get a better look.


	3. Path of the Night

One may not reach the dawn save by the path of the night. - Kahlil Gibran

Path of the Night

Pax opened the door silently and crept in to see how the prisoner was doing. She placed her fingers against his neck for a pulse. She felt a faint one and could hear labored breathing. She knew her Mistress would kill her if she found out that she was in here. The trembling maid slipped from her pocket a small, clear vial. Pax gently shook the chained man to awaken him. The man opened his eyes slowly and looked at Pax. He tired to speak but Pax put her hand over his mouth.

"Please do not yell or Mistress F'ynn will surely kill us both. I have brought something that will slow the attack of the nanobots for you though it is only a small amount. I fear she has plans to kill you for the death of her daughter. I will remove my hand if you promise not to yell."

The man nodded his head yes. Pax removed her hand and asked "What is your name?"

"You can call me Rhade. I would like to now where I am and who are you?" said Rhade as he looked at the woman with long, braided black hair and brown eyes. Her skin was a light brown with a strange looking tattoo on her neck.

"My name is Pax and you are being held by Mistress Aradestea Macha F'ynn at her private compound, but I don't know where it is"

"Why are you helping me?"

Pax waved her hand to dismiss the question and opened the vial.

"Here drink this," she said as she shoved the vial into his mouth. Rhade swallowed the bitter liquid. He was about to make a remark when Pax held her finger to her mouth to silence him.

"I must go."

Pax quietly got up and slipped out of the door.

* * *

Doyle turned her head a bit and saw that the same figure was still looking at her. Doyle fidgeted in her seat trying to get out of the figure's piercing gaze. She turned around and saw that figure was gone, but something seemed to be laying on the table. Doyle got up and walked over to the now empty table. She saw that it was a piece of cloth with writing on it. She picked it up and brought it back to her seat. 

"What do you have there?" asked Harper.

"I don't know, it was left by some strange person," Doyle said as she showed Harper the cloth. He saw sewn on the cloth the name "RHADE" and a snake dripping with blood.

"That snake thing is familiar, but I don't know where I've seen it before," said Harper as he examined the cloth closely.

"Well, Harper why don't you try and think where you've seen it?" said someone standing in front of him. Harper looked up and saw Beka standing there.

"Well, I'm waiting Harper."

"It was on that lady's neck, the one who took Rhade. That's were I've seen it before."

"Well, that was very helpful. The problem is we don't know who's got him?"

"I know where he is," said a hooded figure softly behind Beka. "I can only talk with you in a secure place."

Beka turned around and almost bumped into the hooded figure. She eyed her and noted that there was a small snake embroidered on the cloak.

"Why should we believe you?" asked Beka.

The figure held out in its hand a familiar looking flask.

"Why don't you come with me? I can think of a quiet place to talk," said Beka.

"I will go with you if you promise in front of your friends that you shall do no harm to me because if you do I shall not be able to help you."

Beka nodded her head in agreement which seemed to suit the woman who grabbed Beka's hand, and almost dragged her out of the bar.

* * *

"The symbol of the snake dripping with blood represents the Erinyes Corporation. It is a company owned by Mistress Aradestea F'ynn. She ships goods but also runs a spy and assassination business on the side. She holds your friend at her main compound. She seeks to avenge her daughter death which she attributes to your friend. I know she has injected your friend with specially built nanobots. I don't know how she got this technology, but somehow she now has it. I must leave soon or the guards will notice." 

Dylan looked at the hooded figure and said "Could at I least get your name, please?"

"I'm sorry but I can not reveal my name, but you can think of me as a peaceful person." The figure replied mysteriously. "I must return or they will soon realize that I am gone."

"Could you a least explain why Aradestea wants Rhade dead?" asked Beka.

The figure nodded its head yes and spoke "Sometime ago Aradestea sent her only daughter Morgan on a mission. A short time later Morgan's battered and bruised body was found in an alley. Many people came forward to say they saw Rhade run away from the alley and was covered in blood. It looked like a fight had broken out and Rhade had killed Morgan. There are rumors though that Morgan stepped in between Rhade and another person, but they have been unconfirmed."

Beka and Dylan sat there dumbfounded at what they had just learned. The hooded figure got up and left before either Dylan or Beka could stop it.

* * *

Ilandere opened her eyes and know that the mission to save Rhade had begun. She smiled and realized that now would be a good time to talk with Trance about who she is. Ilandere rose from her crossed legged position and walked to the hydroponics bay. She saw Trance still digging in the dirt. 

"Trance, I need to talk to you," said Ilandere.

Trance looked up from her gardening and at Ilandere. She seemed to pause for a moment but said "That sounds fine." She then continued to dig around the plants.

"Trance, I need to have a face to face conversation. It is important that I see your face or I will not be able to help you."

Trance got up from her gardening and looked at Ilandere. Ilandere walked over to Trance and took her hands. She looked into Trances' eyes to see if she had any memory of her past. She saw fragments but no whole memories. Ilandere let go of Trances' hands and thought "We may have to start from the beginning."

"The beginning of what?" asked Trance.

"The beginning of how an Avatar behaves themselves. I think we should start with the most basic protocol, the Informal Greeting. Please follow my directions precisely or you shall you blow us to kingdom come."

"Why should I know this Informal Greeting" asked Trance.

"Because every Avatar must know how to greet other Avatars Informally and Formally in the correct settings and besides it is considered basic manners." Ilandere replied.

"Oh," replied Trance.

"Please watch me."

Ilandere clasped Trances' hands and looked into her eyes. Ilandere gray eyes flashed to a moon circling a planet which in turn circled a sun, and then her eyes returned to their normal color.

"How did you do that?" asked an amazed Trance.

"First, I concentrated on the image I wished to show. I then willed the image to show itself to the person. Then I willed my eyes to return to normal."

Trance looked Ilandere hands and looked her in the eyes. Trances eyes flashed a brilliant spiral galaxy before returning to normal.

"Trance you are now able to greet other Avatars in the Informal Greeting. This is to be used outside of the Council Halls, meeting friends or other Avatars in an unsecured setting."

"What is an unsecured setting?"

"An unsecured setting is like the bar or any other public place. We use the Informal Greeting in this way to protect ourselves from those who wish to harm us."

"Who would want to harm an Avatar?"

"Many people see the Avatars as beings of great rarity when in fact we are very common. I..." Ilandere stopped and raised her head. "We must go to the docking bay quickly."

Ilandere pulled Trance behind her as she raced toward the docking bay.

* * *

Herb paced in front of door waiting for Aradestea to let him in. His joints ached with each step, but he tired to keep his mind from feeling the pain. Herb winced as one of his legs came down hard on the floor. He took a short intake of air to try and focus his mind on something else. 

"Mr. Bloughton, Mistress F'ynn will see you now," said a maid standing in the doorway. He stopped his pacing and walked slowly into the dimly light room. The maid led him to a chair and left him. He looked around the room noting that it seem bare except for this chair, but Aradestea seemed to hide in the shadows so it wasn't plausibly that she had a few more pieces of furniture tucked away some place. He heard someone walk into the room, but he couldn't place where they came from.

"Mr. Bloughton, please follow me," requested a soft voice from his left. He looked over and saw a faint outline of a person. Herb painfully got up and followed the figure.

"What has Aradestea got up her sleeve?" Herb thought as he left the room. He soon saw in the white brightness of the hallway that he was following a woman with short black hair and a long brown cape. He noticed the symbol of the Erinyes Corporation sewn on the corners of the cape. He had to hurry up painfully to keep up the woman. She stopped abruptly and Herb almost ran into her. The woman turned around and said "Mr. Bloughton, Mistress F'ynn requests that you do not have any contact with the prisoner as it will upset him. She requests that all questions you have are to be relayed to her so that she might ask them."

"Sure, that's fine with me."

"Very well," replied the woman and she opened the door. The pair walked through the door and into darkness. Herb could see Rhade sitting underneath a bright white light. As he walked by he saw Rhade raise his head, and Herb noticed that Rhades' face had taken on an ashen gray color.

"Mr. Bloughton, please take a seat," said the woman as she gestured toward a chair. Herb eased himself gently into the chair.

"It is very good to see you again, Mr. Bloughton," said Aradestea close by.

"I would like to know what I am doing here?" asked Herb.

"I thought you would like to hear what Rhade has to say. It appears he is quite a storyteller. Who knew that this drunken fool could actually tell a story? Once more Rhade, if you please?"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because, Rhade, I can make the pain stop just like I can make it worse. It's up to you." Replied Aradestea contemptuously.

"I don't think I will."

Aradestea stormed over to Rhade and looked him in the eyes.

"You will repeat your story, or I will make sure you die right now," she fumed as she grabbed Rhade by the throat. Herb tired to get up to pry Aradestea away, but he was forced down by strong hands on his shoulders. Rhade spat on Aradestea face. She withdrew her hand to wipe the spit off.

"You disgusting bastard! How dare you do that?! I am going to kill you right here!" screamed Aradestea as she readied a hand to slap Rhade.

"Now, Aradestea, why don't you take a little break? Ya know calm your nerves, freshen up, eat something. You seem to be workin' awfully hard lately and I don't want you gettin' sick or something," Herb reasoned.

Aradestea glared at Herb but said "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Herb. How about you join me for dinner?"

"That sounds great Aradestea."

The hands on Herbs' shoulders loosed their grip, but remained in their position as he got up. He felt like he was now a prisoner of Aradestea. He followed Aradestea out of the cell and stopped.

"I want you to feed the prisoner, and try and clean him up a bit. He is starting stink up the room," ordered Aradestea to a guard standing at attention by the door. The woman nodded and walked off.

"Come, Runa, Herb," said Aradestea as she gestured for them to follow her down the hall.

* * *

Ilandere looked around the docking bay trying to figure out what brought her here. Then she noticed a glowing orb floating in the middle of the room. 

"Stay here," ordered Ilandere. Trances' shoulders sank in disappointment.

"It is for your own safety, Trance," said Ilandere.

Ilandere walked carefully toward the orb. She sensed a feeling of detestation and rage. Her tail started to flick as if it knew something was wrong. The orb started to glow blood red. Ilandere slowly backed away from the orb. When she had reached a safe distance she turned around and raced toward Trance.

"We must get out of here, now Trance," Ilandere yelled. "Run toward the command deck and don't look back, no matter what."

Trance hesitated a moment but ran out of the docking bay. She ran the maze of corridors to the command deck. It was then she realized that Ilandere was not there.

"Ilandere," she called out tentatively "Ilandere, where are you?"

"There has been an explosion in the docking bay," said Andromeda in a matter of fact voice. The screen went blank, again. Trance sat down in a corner and started to cry.

* * *

Ilandere could see that she was almost to the door. She felt blast of hot air and was thrown to the ground. She scrambled up and ran to hide behind some boxes. She peered over the top and saw a tall, pale man with short blonde hair. He was wearing a loose fitting blood red shirt and pants. He seemed to be scanning for something. 

"Come on out, Ilandere and Synnove. I'm not going to harm you. I come from the Council; they are worried about how things are going here," he called out cheerfully.

Ilandere gasped when she heard the voice, and her tail and body froze from fear. She knew that the Opposing Council had sent the most traitorous Avatar to cause chaos here. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. She hunkered as low as possible and eyed the distance between her and the door. As she readied to run for the door, the man appeared before her. Ilandere threw the boxes at him, and ran to another clump of boxes.

"Where do you think you're going Moon Avatar? It's not nice to run away from company. Didn't the Council teach you anything?" he scolded.

Ilandere hunkered behind the boxes and tried to catch her breath. She cupped her hands and readied an orb. She flung it at the man in hopes of distracting him. She heard a yelp and dashed behind another set of boxes.

"Why you little Moon bitch! I was planning on leaving you alive but you just sealed your fate."

Ilandere summoned another orb and flung it at the man. When she didn't hear a scream she poked her head up and saw the man holding the orb.

"Looking for something, little Moon baby?" he said bouncing the orb in one of his hands. Suddenly he threw the orb and sent Ilandere hitting the wall. She slid down the wall and landed in a mess of boxes. She opened her eyes and saw the man staring down at her.

He smiled toothily and asked "This isn't such a fun fight is it, Ilandere?"

Ilandere foot shot out and pulled him down on the floor. She ran to the other side of the docking bay, praying that the man was knocked out.

"You really should give up, baby Moon Avatar. You're no match for the great Kek. Just tell me where you stashed Synnove and I'll go away." He said as he rose up and dusted himself off. Ilandere concentrated on calling up a large orb.

"You know you can't win against me, for I am much stronger than a new Moon Avatar such as yourself," Kek taunted.

"You shall not lead this place into a path of night like you have down so many other times, Kek. I was sent here by the Council and I shall follow their orders unto the end," said Ilandere as she stood up and threw the orb him. She saw a bright white flash and heard a scream. She could feel her body being thrown back. She hit the wall and slumped down, unconscious.

Kek stood up and dusted himself off.

"This little Moon Avatar proved to be such a wonderful adversary it's such a shame that I must get rid of her." Kek thought as he called into being a blood red orb.


	4. Preplexing Knowledge

Perplexity is the beginning of knowledge. – Kahlil Gibran

Perplexing Knowledge

"Captain, there appears to be smoke in my docking bay. My sensors are not picking up any heat. I recommend extreme caution while landing," said Andormeda.

"Will do," replied Dylan.

Beka landed the Maru carefully and she and Dylan walked off. She was the first one to see a strange looking man standing over Ilandere. He appeared to be gloating and was holding a large, glowing red orb in one of his hands. Beka tapped Dylan on the shoulder and pointed to the man. Both of them raised their weapons.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked Dylan.

The man turned and saw the pair. His face fell and the orb disappeared along with the man. Beka and Dylan raced over to Ilandere to see if she was okay. Beka felt a faint pulse, and heard Ilandres' strenuous breathing.

"She's got a pulse, and still is breathing even though it's shallow. Let's get her to the med bay."

The pair gently picked up Ilandere and carried her to the med bay. They laid her gently on a bed being careful of her tail.

"I wondered where Trance is?" asked Dylan.

"Command," said Ilandere. "She is in command and is very scared. Dylan go find her before Kek can harm her."

Dylan hesitated but felt it was best to follow Ilandere request. As soon as he entered the command deck he heard sobs. He saw Trance huddled against a counter, and she continued to cry.

"Trance," said Dylan. "Could you please come with me?"

Trance looked up and Dylan could see she had been crying heavily. She got up from her spot and rushed over to Dylan.

"I...I don't know where Ilandere is," she sobbed. "And...and there was an explosion."

"How about we go to the med bay," said Dylan.

Trance nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Beka looked at Ilandere and saw that her body was badly scratched and bruised but no burns or life-threatening wounds. 

"What were those two fighting about?" she thought.

"Beka," asked Ilandere "Could I please have some water?"

"Sure."

Beka filled a glass full of water and brought it to Ilandere. Ilandere tired to raise her arm, but couldn't.

"Here let me help you," said Beka. Beka brought the glass to Ilandere lips. She took several sips before emptying the glass.

"Thank you, Beka. You must remember to listen to your heart as often as you do your brain." Said Ilandere before she closed her eyes. Beka looked at the woman now sleeping on the med bay bed. She saw the gems interwoven into her short blonde hair appeared to be reflecting the different phases of a moon. It was then she noticed behind one of Ilandere ears was a strange looking symbol. She peered closer and saw that it was a star inside a circle. She peered behind the other ear and saw the same tattoo.

"I wonder what that symbol means?" she thought.

Beka heard the door open. She turned around to see Trance crying and clinging to Dylan. When Trance saw Ilandere laying on the bed she broke away from Dylan, and ran to Ilandere. She took one of Ilandere hands and sat down in chair. Beka walked over to Dylan and whispered "Is she alright?"

"I don't know. She was huddled up and crying. She seems not to have a clue on what happened except that there was an explosion."

"Explosion?"

"Trance said Andromeda reported an explosion in the docking bay. What I would like to know who that guy was and what he was doing aboard the Andromeda."

* * *

A maid walked in and whispered something into Aradestea ear. Aradestea spat out the water and shouted "What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"Is everything all right, Aradestea?" asked Herb.

"It appears there is a slight problem that I must take care of. I shall return soon, Herb." Said Aradestea as she rose from the chair. She followed the maid out of the room. Pacing in the hallway was her head of technology, Antiope.

"Well, what is the problem, Antiope?" asked Aradestea in a frustrated tone.

"It appears the nanobots are attacking more quickly than we thought, Ma'am. I don't know what happened. We need someone who's familiar with this technology."

"Then why don't you find someone!" said Aradestea harshly.

"We don't know of any one, Ma'am."

"Do not give me an excuse for your own failings. I do not want to see your face unless you have good news. Understand."

Antiope nodded her head and dashed down the hallway in a matter of seconds. Aradestea composed herself and walked back into the room.

* * *

Antiope walked into the room holding Rhade. He was cleaned up but it did nothing for his complexion. She sighed and rubbed her forehead to relieve some stress. 

"Anitope?" asked a younger technician.

"What is it?" she snapped.

The younger technician stepped back in fright.

"I'm sorry, but I'm worried about the patient."

"Um, he has gone unconscious. His heart rate is slowing and his breathing is labored. We don't know what else to do."

Antiope clenched her fist in frustration, and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Can you tell me where we got this technology?"

"Marika," replied a curly, brown haired man named Zephaniah.

"Damn," Antiope thought "well there goes that idea."

"Antiope, I know where one of her workers is now living." Said Zephaniah.

"You come with and the rest of you keep working," said Antiope. The man followed Antiope out into the hallway.

"What do you know?" demanded Antiope.

"The man is called Harper; he works at a bar. He's guarded by a blonde woman with extraordinary strength. That's all I know."

Anntiope waved her hand to dismiss Zephaniah. The man walked back into the room.

"I must find Lilith; she'll be able to help me get this Harper." Thought Antiope as she ran down the hallway.

* * *

Harper looked up from the bar and saw a beautiful woman with blonde hair pulled back in a French braid. He let out a low whistle as she got closer. He was so focused on the woman that he didn't notice a group of heavily armed people come in. The woman sat down at the bar and smiled at Harper. 

"Hi, umm...what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you give something of your choice." Replied the woman with a smile.

Harper poured the drink clumsily, missing the glass quite a few times. The woman continued to smile at him.

"Here ya go," Harper said with a flourish.

"You are the most competent bartender I've met. What is your name?"

"Seamus Zelazny Harper, at your services, Miss....?"

"My name is Lilith Medea," she replied as she causally moved a leg.

"Well, Miss Medea is..." Harper was interrupted by the group of people jumping up and running toward Lilith.

"Well, if it isn't Arachne or what is your name this time?" asked a tall brunette woman.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Lilith Medea and not Arachne," she exclaimed in an astonished tone.

"Sure, Arachne. We ain't falling for that one. You're coming with us."

"I think you have the wrong person. I have not done a thing wrong in my life. Why can't you believe me?" she pleaded with tears in her eyes. One of the people moved to grab Lilith but was stopped by Doyle.

"Go with Harper!"' Doyle ordered.

Harper took Liliths' hand and took her out of the bar. They ran into an alleyway and stopped to catch their breath.

"I think we're safe here," said Harper.

"I don't think so Seamus," replied Lilith. "You really should stop being so trusting of a pair of pretty eyes."

Harper looked at Lilith, and felt something hit the back of his head.

"You," ordered Lilith "bring him to the vehicle, and make sure you set him down gently. Mistress F'ynn doesn't want any bruises on this one. He's too special for that."

* * *

Kek landed with a soft thud not far from Aradestea compound. He got up and closed his eyes scanning the area for help. He sensed the evil coming from the compound and smiled. 

"I have found some help in this saga of woe, but I wonder how shall I enter?" Kek mused. He opened his eyes and looked skyward for the answer.

"A trade of sorts will do nicely," thought Kek as he started off to the compound.

* * *

Harper awoke to a pounding headache. All that he could recall was a fight and then everything went blank. He tired to roll out of bed but found himself strapped to the bed. 

"Hey," he shouted "Hey is anyone there?"

When no one appeared he tried wiggle his way out of the straps.

"Why did I help her!? I need stop doing that?!" he reprimanded himself.

"I should be glad you vowed to stop doing that after meeting me," said a familiar voice.

A woman appeared standing over him with a smile playing on her face. She appeared to be holding down laughter. It was then he noticed she had rather pretty green eyes and that freaky looking snake tattoo. He then saw blonde hair was French braided and realized that it was Lilith.

"It is good to see you awake, Seamus Harper. I was afraid that one of guards had hit you to hard, but it's good to see you have such a thick skull. Mistress F'ynn requires your help with one of your inventions."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think looking at it will help you remember, hmm? Or you can stay here strapped to a bed?"

"I think I'll go with you."

Lilith nodded her head in agreement and untied the straps. She pulled Harper up and said "Don't try anything funny, Seamus Harper. You are being watched by the best assassins in this system. They will kill you without hesitation."

Lilith put her arm around Harpers shoulder and guided him out of the room and down the maze of corridors.

"Go right in, Antiope is waiting for you," said Lilith giving Harper a push toward the door. Harper walked in the room and saw a person laying on a bed in the middle of the room. Surrounding the bed were arrays of machines and people buzzing about. A man looked up from one of the machines and whispered something to a woman standing nearby.

"What are you doing in here?" asked the woman with short blue black hair. Her face was much tanned and slightly scarred.

"Umm, Lilith sent me here. She said you had one of my inventions." Replied Harper nervously.

"Oh, you're the one who's going to help us or die trying to, anyways," said the woman. She walked over to Harper and eyed him over.

"My name is Antiope; I am Head of Technology for the Erinyes Corporation which is owned by Mistress Aradestea Macha F'ynn." She said bowing her head.

"My name is Seamus Harper, and I'd like to know what invention you are talking about?"

Antiope gestured for Harper to follow her. She led him to a microscope and indicated that he should sit down.

"You remember your fear phernom contained nanobots, correct? Well, Mistress F'ynn got a hold of some and discovered the nanobots. She gave me the task of understanding them. I was able to cerate nanobots that can destroy cells. We tested it on animals and we were able to reverse the process. But when we injected them into your friend everything went haywire. They are slowly killing him. We have tried everything we can think of to save him, but nothing is working. You are to fix this problem, understand?"

* * *

Ilandere felt like she was flying through space until she heard someone whispering her name over and over, again. She felt a tug and then she opened her eyes. She turned her head and saw Trance sitting there repeating her name. She squeezed Trances' hand, and Trance looked up. She saw Ilandere smiling at her. 

"Oh, Ilandere, I was afraid that you were hurt badly or worse. I followed your orders but I am afraid that I cried when I was told of an explosion."

"Trance, it is okay to cry at times of fright. The tears can give you strength when you don't know it. I am sorry if I gave you fright. We must be grateful to Beka and Dylan. If it was not for them I would not be here," said Ilandere in a comforting tone. Trance smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Can you please help me up?" asked Ilandere. Trance stood up and helped Ilandere off the bed. She helped her walk the maze of corridors to the command deck. Ilandere breathing was labored by the time they reached the command deck.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Trance.

Ilandere waved her hand to dismiss the question. They entered the command deck, where Beka and Dylan where talking. The opening of the doors made them turn their heads and see Trance helping Ilandere.

"Trance? Ilandere what are you doing out of bed?" asked Dylan.

"She wanted to come here," replied Trance almost losing her grip on Ilandere. Beka raced over and helped Trance bring Ilandere in.

"I would like to sit on the floor, if that is alright with your?" requested Ilandere.

The two women eased Ilandere down on the floor. Ilandere crossed her legs and took a moment to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and focused on the words coming form her mouth.

"I feel Beka that I have kept you out of loop. I regret if this has hurt you, but I had to be sure that you could be trusted. I knew you could be trusted by what I have seen in Trances' memories. As you have been able to see I am indeed related to Trance. Just as she is an Avatar so am I, but I am an Avatar of the Moon."

"Who was that creepy looking guy standing over you?" asked Beka.

"That was Kek, and he is a Turned Avatar. He is one of most ruthless Turned Avatars these Universes have seen. At one time he was called Cyrus and he had promise as a Sun Avatar. No one knows what made him Turn but he did. Many Avatars have gone up against him and lost. It appears that the Opposing Council wants to interfere here to keep me from helping Trance."

"Could you please explain what a Turned Avatar is and the Opposing Council?" asked Dylan.

"A Turned Avatar is an Avatar that no longer has the ability to Create or Preserve. All they know how to do is Destroy."

Ilandere took a deep breath before continuing.

"The Opposing Council refers to the collection of Turned Avatars. They are consistently seeking to cause a great amount of chaos wherever they can."

"Could you explain what he was holding in his hand?" asked Beka.

"That would be an energy orb. They are orbs of highly contained energy that can do quite a lot of damage. Do you have any other questions?"

Beka hesitated for a second but asked "What does the tattoo behind your ears mean?"

Ilandere laughed and said "Oh you mean my pentagram tattoos. They represent a balance between earth, air, water, fire and spirit. As I recall the symbol was sacred to many people on Earth."

* * *

A trembling maid entered the dining chamber unseen by Herb and Runa. She walked softly over to Aradestea and whispered "There is a strange man who would like to discuss a deal with you, Mistress F'ynn." 

Aradestea set her glass down quietly.

"Did he say anything else?" she asked softly.

"Only that he knows how to get the strange creature back, and that he can throw something else in as a surprise."

"I shall see him," she replied in a whisper. She followed the maid to the greeting chamber. She saw sitting there in the light was a tall, muscular man with short red hair and wearing blood red baggy shirt and pants.

"My maid tells me you wish to make a deal of sorts?" asked Aradestea.

"Ahh, yes I do Miss....."

"Mistress F'ynn, head of the Erinyes Corporation. And you are?"

"My name is Kek, and I am willing to help you in your search."

"Could you explain please?"

"I know you are searching for a mystery creature and I happen to know where it is. I also know that there is a twin of sorts that I think your employer would like."

"What do you want in return?"

"The imprisonment of these two creatures will do fine, Mistress F'ynn. But I fear Dylan Hunt will get in the way."

"Do not worry about Dylan Hunt for we have several of his friends, and this is a heavily guarded place."

"That is good to know."

"Is there anything else you which to discuss or should we formalize our agreement."

"I can't think of anything else."

Aradestea snapped her fingers and whispered something to the maid. The maid returned carrying a piece of paper, which Aradestea had already stamped.

"This is a simply contract form to validate our agreement."

The maid handed Kek a pen, and he signed the paper with a flourish.

"It was wonderful to do business with you, Kek. And I hope to see you soon."

Kek bowed to Aradestea and was guided out of the door by the maid. Aradestea rose from her chair and walked down a secret passage to the dining hall. She entered and saw Herb was sitting there playing with his now cold food. She saw Runa flick her eyes in her direction, and then return to looking at Herb.

"I have some good news Herb. It seems that there is another mystery creature like the one you own. I have made a deal with a man who promises to hand them over to me, and then I shall give the pair to you. Is that alright with you?"

"Aradestea, that is most certainly fine with me. Is there anything else you require of me?"

"You may go, Herb."

Herb bowed in the direction of the voice and was shown out by a maid. Aradestea waited until Herb left before turning to Runa.

"Runa, I want you to follow Herb and make sure he does not contact this Dylan Hunt." "As you wish, Mistress F'ynn," replied Runa as she rose from her chair and bowed. The woman left her employer sitting in a darkened dining hall.

"What to do about Rhade? I wonder if Antiope ever got that worker?" Aradestea mused.

She rose from her chair and walked to the lab through a maze of secret passages. She pulled her hood over her face and walked into the lab. She saw all a buzzing of activity surrounding the bed Rhade was on. She noticed a strange looking blonde man who seemed to be focused on something. She spied Antiope watching the every move of the man.

"He seems like such a strange character. He seems very self assured of what he is doing." She thought. She leaned up against a wall and continued to watch the man.

Harper couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He glanced up occasionally trying to find the person staring at him, but he found no one. He felt someone smack on the back of the head.

"Pay attention to what you're doing," said Antiope.

"Sorry," Harper said.

Aradestea pulled her hood up and walked into the lab. The workers ignored Aradestea as she walked through the lab. For they knew better than to encroach on her without her permission. Aradestea tapped Antiope on the shoulder. The woman inclined her head in respect.

"How is it going?" Aradestea whispered.

"He has been working nonstop, Mistress F'ynn."

"You do not mind if I talk with him?"

Antiope nodded her head no. Aradestea tapped Harper on the shoulder. He waved his hand and said "I'm almost done."

"Good, now I might be able to talk to that murderer."

Harper turned his head toward the voice and saw a cloaked woman standing beside him.

* * *

Doyle paced and wondered what happened to Harper. She heard a tap on the door and went over to open it. Standing there was Beka, Dylan and two figures with brown hoods on. 

"Can we come in?" asked Dylan.

"Sure," Doyle replied.

"Where's Harper?" asked Beka looking around.

"Some people tried wrongfully arrest a woman. I fought them and Harper took her someplace. I haven't seen him since. I had thought maybe he had contacted you, but I guess not."

Doyle noticed one of the cloaked figures was playing around with some of Harpers' tools.

"Hey, don't touch those things. They aren't your property."

"Nothing every really belongs to you, it is simply on loan." Replied the figure.

Doyle face turned into a look of confusion. She heard the figure laugh.

"I am sorry, Doyle. I keep forgetting you have never really met an Avatar."

"How do you know my name?" Doyle demanded.

The figure pulled the hood off revealing a pointy eared, short silvery-blonde hair, silvery-white skin and gray eyed woman. The woman nudged the person next to her who also removed her hood. Doyle saw the woman had red hair, blue eyes, pointy ears and orange hued skin.

"I am sorry; I forgot that we have not met in this Universe yet. My name is Ilandere, and I am a friend of Synnove Trance, Captain Dylan Hunt and Beka. I am very happy to meet you," said the woman.

Doyle then notice that something was twitching behind the woman's' leg. It was then she realized that woman had a tail. Doyle gasped and started to back away.

"Its okay, Doyle. It is nothing more than my tail," replied Ilandere calmly. Ilandere removed her cloak revealing a tight silvery-gray shirt and pants. She picked her tail up and walked over to Doyle.

"Here," she said holding the tail out. "touch my tail and you will see I'm nothing to be afraid of."

Doyle tentatively reached out and touched the tail. She was amazed at how soft it was. Doyle looked at Trance and then at Ilandere trying to comprehend why one had a tail and the other appeared not to.

"No, she does not have one. It is very rare for an Avatar to have a tail for this long. Usually they are the first thing to be damaged in battle," said Ilandere with a smile as she set her tail down.

"I hate to break this up but I think we should know about this woman." Said Beka.

"Well, she caught Harpers' eye and he acted like an idiot. She had blonde hair in a braid."

"Did she have any sort of distinguishing marks on her or her clothes?" asked Dylan.

Doyle paused for a moment trying to remember the woman.

"There was that funky looking snake tattoo on her pinkie that was kinda small. Oh goodness, that woman was working for the same person who has Rhade."

"According to some sources the snake is the symbol of the Erinyes Corporation. This business is owned by a Mistress Aradestea F'ynn. It's also said that she has a spy and assassin ring that is well known."

"I just wonder how Harper fits into this puzzle," Beka said.


	5. Sweet Responsiblity

Friendship is always a sweet responsibility, never an opportunity. -Kahlil Gibran

Sweet Responsibility

Harper stared at the cloaked figure standing beside him.

"It is good to see you working so diligently to save your friend life," said the figure.

Harper continued to stare at the figure.

"Oh, where are my manners," she said "My name is Mistress Aradestea F'ynn, and you are?"

"Se...Seamus Zelazny Harper, but you ca...can call me Harper." Stammered Harper.

"It is nice to meet you Seamus Zelazny Harper," said Aradestea as she bowed her head slightly. There was a slight gasp from the workers because it was rare for Aradestea to actually acknowledge one of them as an almost equal. Aradestea giggled at the response from the workers.

"Did I do something wrong?" ventured Harper tentatively.

"No, my workers are simply surprised that I consider you an almost equal, Seamus Harper. I will leave now so you can continue to save your friend life."

* * *

Aradestea turned and left a slightly stunned Antiope standing there with her mouth somewhat agape. Aradestea made her way through the passageways to her bedroom. The door opened onto a dimly lit room sparsely furnished except for one wall covered with bookshelves. She took off her cloak revealing a loose fitting shirt and pants in a deep green color. Aradestea sat down and looked in the mirror. She could recall where she got every scare on her pale face. 

"And at one time my face was tanned and flawless, but now I am pale and scarred," she thought.

Aradestea pulled her long graying red hair back into a ponytail, and looked deeply into the mirror.

"Morgan would have a beauty by now and would have several marriage proposals." Aradestea thought as her green eyes welled with tears. She composed herself and got up. She walked over to an object draped in black cloth. She pulled the cloth back revealing a portrait of a young woman with long red hair in a braid, green eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing long, green dress and the hem was embroidered with red snakes. The woman appeared to be standing in front of a bookcase. Aradestea traced the face of the woman before collapsing on the floor in a flood of tears.

"Oh, Morgan. I feel that I have failed you. I should have listened to you when you said you feared for your life. Instead I rebuked you as being paranoid and childish. Oh my sweet Morgan Elen, I promised the day of your death I would avenge your death and the Heavens willing I will."

* * *

"Listen that compound of hers is heavily guarded. There's no way in, period." Said Doyle firmly. 

"Well, I think...." Dylan was interrupted by a loud piercing scream coming from the next room. Beka, Dylan and Doyle raced into the next and saw standing over a huddled Trance and Ilandere was a man dressed in blood red loose fitting shirt an pants. In his hands was a strange, glowing blood red object.

"Hold it right there," ordered Dylan as he stepped in the room. Kek looked over at Dylan. Ilandere used that glance to pull her and Trance out of the way. He quickly glanced back and saw that the two women were gone.

"Enough of these games!" Kek shouted. Kek called forth an orb and was about to throw it at Beka, Dylan and Doyle when he was hit from behind with a silvery-white orb. He screamed and dropped the orb on the ground. He whirled around and faced Trance and Ilandere.

"I think this will be our lasting meeting with you as a fully functioning Avatar, Ilandere. You have caused problems for me since the day you became an Avatar."

When Kek noticed that Beka, Dylan and Doyle were creeping in he sent an orb in their general direction knocking them out.

"It appears your saviors are now gone. Who'll know take care of you two weak creatures?" he taunted.

"I will," said a voice from the doorway.

Kek whirled around and saw standing in the doorway was an arthritic, elderly man. He had on a mussed up brown shirt and pants. He appeared to be holding a weapon which he pointed at Kek.

"What can you do old man?" taunted Kek.

Ilandere used this distraction to sneak up on Kek and knock him out with a metal pipe. Kek collapsed to the floor with a thud.

"I knew you would come to help, Herb." Said Ilandere.

"I just couldn't get over what you'd told Rhade while you were locked up. It just kept goin' through my mind. And besides it's not polite to hurt unarmed women no matter what species they be." Said Herb with a smile.

"Come we must tie Kek up to prevent him from escaping." Said Ilandere as she dropped the metal pipe with a thud. Ilandere and Herb dragged Kek to a chair and tied him with some chains. They made sure his wouldn't be able to touch. Meanwhile Trance was bending over Dylan, Beka and Doyle trying to wake them up. She shook each of their shoulders but got no response.

"Ilandere? Are they going to be alright?" asked a concerned Trance.

"I think they shall be fine but we must watch them because a large of amount of energy was directed at them. You and I can take that amount of energy and still fight. But they..." nodding toward the Dylan, Beka and Doyle "can't handle that amount of energy flowing through their bodies without collapsing. We should put them on the cots."

* * *

Beka felt like a million needles were stuck into her skin. She opened her eyes and tried to roll out of bed. 

"It is good to see you are awake but it is not wise for you to move," Ilandere said as she gently pushed Beka down. Beka tried to resist but found her body unwilling to cooperate.

"You must try and rest. Your body received quite a large amount of energy and it needs time to repair the damage," said Ilandere smiling at Beka.

"Don't worry about your friends they are being taken care of."

Beka closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Harper rubbed his eyes in hopes of staying awake longer but to no avail. All of the other workers had left the room soon after Aradestea left. The only other person still there beside him was Antiope. She had fallen asleep just a short time ago with her head resting on a table. Harper got up and walked to the bed. He looked at Rhade and saw that he taken on a very translucent look. He looked at the needle he had in his hands and prayed to the powers that be that this injection would work. He stuck the needle into Rhade arm. He pulled up a chair and sat down to watch over Rhade.

* * *

Kek opened his eyes and tried to move. When he didn't budge he tried again but to no avail. 

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered.

"What is going on is you are tied up and not leaving this place," came the reply. Kek raised his head quickly and saw Ilandere standing in front of him.

"Let me go, little Moon Avatar."

"No."

Kek breathing intensified and his eyes flashed a large sun going supernova. Ilandere took a step back. She started to sense that something was not right and backed away slowly. She was grateful that she had the forethought of moving everyone for safety.

"Little Moon Avatar, I am going to ask one more time. Are you going to let me go?"

Ilandere shook her head no. Kek started to glow blood red and Ilandere could sense a change of temperature. She raced for the door leaving Kek alone. Once there were a few paces between her and the building there was a loud explosion.

"Oh, Harper is not going to like that," said Doyle at the same time Beka and Dylan said together "What the hell was that?"

"I think Kek blew himself up out of frustration," Ilandere replied calmly looking at everyone.

"Well, the important thing is your safe and Kek is no more, well no more in this Universe anyway." Trance said.

"But now Harper and Doyle don't have a place to live," Beka pointed out.

* * *

Rhade opened his eyes and saw a blurry object standing over him. He tried to pull away but something prevented movement. 

"Easy there, Rhade. I don't want to lose my best customer."

"Harper? What the hell are you doing here? And where is here, anyways?" Rhade asked.

"All I know is you were injected with nanobots Aradestea copied from me. The nanobots went nuts, and they brought me in to clean up her mess."

Rhade groaned when he realized that Harper hadn't let him die. If he had died he would be with Louisa, again.

"Oh, good he's awake," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Uhh, yeah Antiope he is but I don't think he's well enough for Aradestea, yet."

"I'll be the judge of that little man," replied the woman as she looked Rhade over. He looked thin but he she could tell he still had strength in him.

"I'm going to go tell Mistress Aradestea that her daughter killer is awake," said Antiope as she walked out of the door. She paused at the threshold and said over her shoulder "Seamus Harper, I want you to watch your friend, and don't try and get out because I'm locking door."

They heard a click of the door which prompted Harper to unfasten the straps holding Rhade down.

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

"In case you have forgotten Harper, the door is locked," Rhade pointed out.

"Well, I've found another way out."

"Another way out?"

"Yeah, there's a secret passageway linking a lot of these rooms together," replied Harper as he helped Rhade off the bed. The two men walked toward a darkened part of the room and disappeared.

* * *

"Herb did what?!" yelled Aradestea. 

"He helped Dylan Hunt and his friends. We were unable to stop him, Mistress Aradestea. He is very cunning for an old man."

"My, my that was such a wonderful compliment coming from a mean like you, Runa." Said a voice from the darkness. Aradestea quickly pulled her hood up and started to get up from the chair.

"Not so fast, Aradestea," said a voice behind her. She could feel something poking her in back, but couldn't place what it was.

"Now walk towards the light and don't make any sudden moves. I think you have some explaining to do to your visitors here a bout the treatment of their friends."

Harper sung the door open and saw Dylan, Beka, Doyle, Trance, the strange woman and a strange man standing there.

"Hey guys, long time no see. I've got Rhade here," yelled Harper. Aradestea saw here chance and kicked the stranger. The hooded person went flying down the stairs and landed in front of Dylan.

"Shit, that hurt, Mom." The person said as the hood fell off revealing a woman with short red hair, green eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing a loose fitting emerald green shirt and pants.

"Morgan! Morgan, you're all right! But I thought you were dead! Why did make me think you were dead?" said Aradestea as she ran down the stairs.

"Mom, I don't want to kill people and in fact it was Rhade who convinced me not to follow your path."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that the guy I'm kinda holding up right now helped you?" asked a shocked Harper as he staggered into the room. Beka went over and helped set Rhade down on a chair.

"Why yes," Morgan replied. "When Rhade first appeared the townspeople tried to kill him. I stepped in and saved him. I helped him get established here, but I can assure I never got him in contact with Thomas," she spat the man name out with disgust.

"I could see just how far he was digging himself and then I realized that you mother had digging the same hole but only deeper. I convinced him and several others to help me fake my own death. I never thought you'd go to such extraordinary lengths to pursue my so called killer."

"Rhade is this true?" asked Aradestea.

"Yeah," he said indifferently.

"I guess I owe an apology. I am very sorry."

Rhade shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Ilandere looked at the people inside the bar and wondered if they would be ready for the fights ahead. She could see Herb was talking with Harper, probably trying to convince Harper to let him pay for the damages to done to his home. 

"Harper is always count on when something needs to be fixed," Ilandere thought. "While Herb will know continue to right the wrongs he has done."

She looked over at Trance and Doyle sitting there looking at Beka, Dylan, and Rhade playing a card game.

"Trance has much to relearn about herself and the Universes, but she will always be the one to comfort and support. Doyle will be the one to protect the weak just like she had done so many times before. Beka will still find ways to get rich, but a person you know will get the job done. Dylan will be the one never to step down from a fight and to right the wrongs the Universe over." She thought. "But Rhade even though he acts like he has no honor left, he does. Albeit it a strange one, but it is still honor."

Ilandere walked into the bar to join in the fun.

"In all though these people do know the sweet responsibility of friendship ," she thought as she took a seat by Trance.


End file.
